


Melody of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Potion Master Apprentices, Present Tense, drinking tea and talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist Winter, und welchen besseren Ort gibt es, um sich im Warmen aufzuhalten, als ein schönes Café? Umso schöner, wenn man im trauten Kreis der Freunde bei einer heißen Tasse Tee sitzt.





	

_»_ _Come they told me_

_A new-born king to see_

_Our finest gifts we bring_

_To lay before the king«_

(Boney M. – Little Drummer Boy)

 

* * *

 

**1977**

 

Die Welt draußen versinkt in Weiß. Ein kalter Wind weht – ich kann es sehen. Die Menschen rennen vorüber, um dem Schneetreiben zu entgehen, und ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich nicht da draußen bin. Wenigstens ist es warm hier drinnen. Warm und gemütlich. Aber das Beste ist wirklich, dass wir gemeinsam hier sind. Wir sind noch nicht allzu lange Freunde, wenn man es so bedenkt, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns seit Ewigkeiten kennen.

  
Hier sitzen wir: vier angehende Zaubertrankmeister. Dorcas und Lionel sitzen da und, wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich sagen, dass sie sich beliebäugeln. Aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Dorcas ein Auge auf unseren schweigsamen Jungspund geworfen hat. Wir wissen das – nur das Ziel all dieser Aufmerksamkeiten weiß natürlich nichts. Es ist fast amüsant. Er scheint nie etwas von diesen Dingen zu bemerken.

  
Momentan klammert er sich an sein Getränk – Tee, natürlich. Nie etwas mit nur einem geringen Alkoholgehalt – als wäre es sein rettender Strohhalm. Vielleicht versucht er auch nur, seine Finger aufzuwärmen. Auch wenn es hier drinnen warm ist, er ist jemand, der auch in glühender Sommerhitze sich noch die Finger wärmen würde. Man hat das Gefühl, dass er _immer_ kalte Finger hat. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach ein begnadeter Teetrinker, und das ist seine erste Tasse Tee heute. Ich bezweifle es zwar irgendwie, aber andererseits ...

  
"Mieses Wetter draußen", brummt Lionel und starrt aus dem Fenster. "Dreckswetter."

  
"Mh." Unser Teetrinker sieht milde auf. "Ist doch toll."

  
Lionel starrt. " _Toll?_ "

  
"Ich glaube, er will uns damit sagen, dass bei dem Mistwetter die Gryffindors, von denen er uns erzählt hat, garantiert nicht hier auftauchen." Ich nicke wissend und mein Nebenmann wirft mir nur einen dunklen Blick zu. "Ach, nimm's locker – du hast einen ganzen Nachmittag in der Wärme und der wundervollen Gesellschaft deiner Freunde. Und Lionel, aber na gut, man muss ein paar Abstriche machen ..."

  
"Hey!"

  
Ich kann sehen, wie seine Lippen zucken, während Lionel sich künstlich aufregt. Aber ich glaube, auch Lionel hat es bemerkt – Dorcas sowieso. Ich vermute, Lionel spielt uns etwas vor, denn genau wie ich ist er immer wieder froh darüber, wenn man bei ihm auch nur die Andeutung eines Lächelns findet. Es ist selten genug. Zumindest dann, wenn es nicht in den Ferien ist. In den Ferien ist er generell lockerer. Ich glaube, es ist die Erleichterung, vor den Gryffindors sicher zu sein. Jetzt jedoch, wenn es nur ein Wochenende ist, dann bedeutet es, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, den Gryffindors über den Weg zu laufen, viel höher ist. Aber das Wetter draußen wird immer schlimmer, und die Gryffindors haben sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen.

  
Außerdem, wir sind da. Er hat, zumindest heute, nichts zu befürchten.

  
"Oh Merlin ..."

  
Verwundert sehe ich zur Seite. Er hat irgendetwas gesehen, draußen, aber ich weiß nicht, was. Bevor ich jedoch fragen kann, duckt er sich hinter mich.

  
"Versteckt mich."

  
Wir sehen uns verwirrt um.

  
"Was ist los?", fragt Dorcas. "Vor wem sollen wir dich verstecken?"

  
"Die Gryffindors sind hier?", will Lionel wissen, und seine Stimme klingt, als wolle er irgendwem die Schuld an allem geben.

  
Ich halte bereits wachsam Ausschau nach den altbekannten Anzeichen von Rot und Gold, die ich noch aus meiner Zeit in Hogwarts kenne. Aber nirgends ist auch nur der Anschein dieser Farben zu sehen – wir haben uns dieses Café ja auch genau deshalb ausgesucht, weil es ein wenig abgelegener ist und dementsprechend unwahrscheinlicher als Ziel für einen Ausflug der Löwen genutzt wird.

  
"Nein. Schlimmer – es sind die Slytherins."

  
Als er das sagt, sind wir drei verwirrt. Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass er sich nun auch noch vor den Slytherins versteckt. Und ein Blick auf die anderen zeigt mir, dass auch von ihnen keiner etwas weiß. Es ist verwirrend. Es scheint, als ob er inzwischen nicht nur Feinde in anderen Häusern hat.

  
"Was hast du jetzt angestellt?", fragt Dorcas seufzend. "Warum musst du dir Feinde im eigenen Haus machen? War das nötig? Severus?"

  
Severus schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie sind nicht meine Feinde ..." Er lässt seine Schultern sinken. "Sie sind ... in gewisser Weise ... meine Freunde."

  
Lionel sieht ihn perplex an. "Deine ... Freunde?" Sein Blick sagt, dass er ihm nicht glaubt.

  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich ihm auch nicht. Wieso sollte man sich vor seinen Freunden verstecken? Das macht einfach keinen Sinn. Vor seinen Freunden versteckt man sich doch nicht. Es ist einfach nur komisch, ja geradezu absurd.

 

"Wenn es deine Freunde _sind_ ", bemerke ich, "dann solltest du dich nicht vor ihnen verstecken müssen."

  
Er antwortet nicht. Zumindest nicht sofort. Er sieht an mir vorbei zur Tür, durch die gerade eine Gruppe Schüler reinkommt. Slytherins, wie die Abzeichen auf der Uniform verraten. Sein Blick ist dunkel und ausdruckslos. Es ist unmöglich, festzustellen, was er denkt, aber es ist definitiv nichts Positives. Einer von den Slytherins sieht durch den Raum, und Severus duckt sich einmal mehr hinter mich. Er linst vorsichtig hinter mir hervor, und ich komme mir langsam seltsam vor.

  
"Weißt du, das ist irgendwie lächerlich", sage ich, als er sich erneut versteckt.

  
Er schnaubt. "Was weißt du denn ..." Er seufzt. "Die Kerle sind entnervend. Ich will meine freie Zeit nicht mit ihnen verbringen – nicht, wenn ich nicht muss."

  
"Ein wirklich freundschaftliches Verhältnis." Lionel schüttelt den Kopf.

  
Severus grummelt. "Größtenteils Zweckfreundschaft. Na ja, so wirklich nicht, und dann wieder doch ... ich will nicht mit denen reden."

  
"Na, ob ich dir _das_ glaube ..." Lionel sieht fast beleidigt aus, und ich bin fast gewillt, mich ihm anzuschließen.

  
"Ich glaube fast, du schämst dich für uns", sage ich, und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme anklagend klingt.

  
Er lässt den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Nicht für euch – für _sie_."

  
Dorcas hebt eine Augenbraue – natürlich nicht so perfekt, wie Severus es kann, aber es ist durchaus ein Fortschritt. Lionel behauptet immer noch, dass Dorcas versucht, Severus zu imitieren – und sieht ihn zweifelnd an. "Und das sollen wir dir abkaufen?", will sie wissen. "Warum hast du uns nie etwas von ihnen erzählt? Du hast uns praktisch _alles_ erzählt – Sachen, die hochnotpeinlich sind – aber deine Freunde verschweigst du uns?"

  
Severus macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzusehen. Es sieht komisch aus – er hält noch immer seine Teetasse umklammert, sein Kopf liegt noch immer auf dem Tisch und es ist einfach eine seltsame Pose. Es sieht so aus, als würde er die Tasse über seinen Kopf halten, als wolle er sie, nun ja, _anbeten_. Ich gebe mir Mühe, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Immerhin, wir versuchen hier gerade eine ernste Diskussion zu führen.

  
"Du siehst zum Schreien aus", sagt Lionel. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass es ein positives Schreien wäre."

  
"Ach du ...", murmelt Severus nur. Er seufzt schwer. "Ich habe euch nichts von ... _ihnen_ erzählt, ja... und ich weiß, ich hätte es tun sollen. Es ist nur... sie sind nicht gerade der beste Umgang ..."

  
Ich bin skeptisch. Aber unsere ernste Unterhaltung wird unterbrochen, denn offenbar hat Severus seine Deckung vernachlässigt – er wurde entdeckt. Und mit ihm natürlich auch wir. Die Gruppe Slytherins, die wir bereits zuvor gesehen haben, kommt her, zu unserem Tisch. Der, nun, ich nenne ihn Anführer, weil er so eine gewichtige Miene aufgesetzt hat, sieht uns an, als ob er nicht glauben könne, was er da sieht. Vielleicht kann er es auch nicht. Ich verliere meinen skeptischen Blick und mit einem Mal glaube ich Severus alles.

  
_Schlechter Umgang_ , in der Tat. Severus neigt wirklich zu Untertreibungen.

  
"Snape, wer sind denn _die_?"

  
Ich unterdrücke eine Erwiderung, die darauf hinausläuft zu sagen: 'Sev, wer sind _die_ denn?' – immerhin will ich nicht, dass man von mir behauptet, dass ich irgendwem, schon gar nicht so einem Schlägertypen, die Worte klaue. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde verrät mir, dass nicht nur ich so denke. Es wundert mich auch wenig – große Geister denken gleich. Wobei, ich weiß nicht, was Severus denkt, denn er hat nicht einmal aufgesehen.

  
Einer der Slytherins stößt die anderen in die Seite, murmelt irgendetwas. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist, aber es klingt ganz danach, dass sie ihren Anführer im Stich lassen wollen. Offenbar sind sie nicht so interessiert an uns – oder sie wissen es besser, als Severus zu nerven. Dass er genervt ist, verrät sein Klammergriff um die Tasse. Wenn die nicht so solide wäre, würde er sie sicherlich zerdrücken, derartig fest hält er sie umklammert. Mir tut sie fast leid. Aber eben nur fast. Die drei anderen Slytherins gehen mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen. Vermutlich haben sie oft genug gesehen, was jetzt passieren wird.

  
"Snape?" Den Anführer scheint es nicht zu kümmern, dass seine Verstärkung nicht verstärkend, sondern verschwunden ist. Er stützt sich auf dem Tisch auf. "Hörst du mir zu?"

  
"Ach, es war deine liebliche Stimme, Mulciber ...", murmelt Severus, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass nur ich ihn gehört habe. "Hallo, Mulciber", sagt er lauter.

  
Ich kann die Zuneigung und Wärme zwischen ihnen spüren – sie ist nicht vorhanden. Severus hebt den Kopf und starrt diesen Mulciber an. Mulciber starrt zurück. Lionel schielt zur Decke. Ich folge seinem Blick, fast erwartend, einen Mistelzweig zu sehen. Da ist keiner. Nun, ich will auch nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn dort einer hängen würde. Vermutlich würde man Wochen brauchen, um das Blut aufzuwischen. Die Atmosphäre ist ein klein wenig mörderisch.

  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten", murmelt Dorcas – ich lese es mehr an ihren Lippen ab, als dass ich es höre. Nun, Severus scheint es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, aber Mulciber ist, zum Glück, ahnungslos. Ich glaube, er würde unseren Humor nicht teilen.

  
"Snape, wer sind diese Typen?", will Mulciber wissen. Er behandelt uns wie Luft, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich von so einem bemerkt werden will.

  
Severus neigt den Kopf, in einer geübten Bewegung, wie ich bemerken darf. Er hat diese Bewegung verperfektioniert: Ein kleines Neigen des Kopfes und schon verbirgt sich sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, mit so minimalen Bewegungen auszukommen, aber es ist definitiv eine Leistung.

  
"Freunde." Seine Antwort ist, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, knapp.

  
Dieser Mulciber gibt nicht auf. Leider. "Freunde", seine Stimme ist sicherlich säurehaltig, "und du stellst sie mir nicht vor. Das ist unhöflich."

  
"Es ist _auch_ unhöflich, einfach in fremde Gespräche hineinzuplatzen, Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen und sich wie die Axt im Walde zu verhalten", brummt Dorcas, aber sie hält sich zurück.

  
"Du siehst doch, der gehört zur Schlägertruppe – was hast du erwartet? Er ist prädestiniert dafür, wie ein Elefant durch den Porzellanladen zu poltern", erwidert Lionel und schüttelt den Kopf. "Dass _so_ etwas frei rumläuft – ich habe noch nie einen echten _Australopithecus anamensis_ gesehen!"

  
Ich kann Severus' Mundwinkel zucken sehen, aber auch nur, weil ich einen Frontsitz habe. Nun, Lionel ist definitiv kreativ. Die Frage ist nur, ob dieser Mulciber vom Planeten der Menschenaffen weiß, als was er gerade bezeichnet wurde. Vermutlich nicht. Er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er sich mit Menschheitsevolution befassen. Wir sollten bereits in Ehrfurcht davor erstarren, dass er in der Lage ist, zusammenhängende Sätze mit innerer Logik zu bilden. Das ist ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen – aber sicherlich ein großer für dieses außerordentliche Exemplar eines _Australopithecus anamensis_!

  
Nun, der Schein trügt. Offenbar ist Mulciber intelligenter, als er aussieht, denn seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselt von wutrot bis hin zu Zornesbleiche. Er schafft es in einer erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit. Fast bin ich versucht, ihn dazu zu beglückwünschen. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, es nicht zu tun. Er sieht so schon wütend genug aus. Ich bemerke aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lionel nach seinem Zauberstab greift – unter dem Tisch, natürlich, dieser Mulciber soll das ja nicht mitkriegen –, und auch Severus wirkt angespannt.

  
"Snape ..." Mulcibers Stimme ist mühsam beherrscht.

  
"Mulciber", erwidert Severus vollkommen ruhig, aber seine Stimme ist zugleich kälter als die Antarktis. "Ich glaube, du solltest gehen. Wie du siehst, bin ich anderwärtig beschäftigt – und die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf dich."

  
Mulciber will widersprechen, aber er überlegt es sich anders. Mit einem letzten Blick sieht er Severus an, dann dreht er sich um und stakst davon. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Severus' Blick ist beängstigend. Es muss ein angeborener Fluchtinstinkt sein, etwas Urmenschliches, ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit, in der der Mensch gerade von den Bäumen geklettert ist und noch selbst auf der Liste der Gejagten ganz weit oben stand.

  
"Nun", beginnt Lionel mit einem Grinsen, "es ist zwar die Zeit des Petit Papa Noël, aber du bist ja doch eher Väterchen Frost, was?"

  
"Peti- was?" Severus blinzelt.

  
Lionel stößt Dorcas in die Seite, ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Er weiß nicht, wer Petit Papa Noël ist!"

  
Dorcas tut übertrieben schockiert. "Oh nein, eine Bildungslücke! Und das _ihm_!" Sie ist gut als Dramaqueen.

  
Ich gebe zu, ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, was dieses Gerede über " Petit Papa Noël" soll, aber es ist lustig, Severus' Miene zu sehen. Er sieht ein wenig danach aus, als hätte er auf eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Er hasst es, wenn er einmal Unwissenheit zeigt und dann damit aufgezogen wird.

  
"Das ist ein Lied", erklärt Dorcas schließlich. Sie hakt sich bei Lionel ein und ich _weiß_ , dass sie jetzt singen werden. Severus scheint es ebenfalls zu ahnen. Er sieht mich mit einem leidenden Blick an, den ich nur erwidern kann.

 

_C'est la belle nuit de Noël_

_La neige étend son manteau blanc ..._

  
Ich sehe Severus mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Es ist kein schreckliches Lied – und sie singen nicht so schrecklich, wie ich befürchtet habe, aber Severus scheint es besonders lustig zu finden. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, während er unserem französischen Pärchen zuhört. Nun, es ist auch irgendwie lustig, wie sie sich voller Elan in den Refrain werfen. Ich wende mich Severus zu, während im Hintergrund "Petit Papa Noël" gesungen wird.

 

_Petit Papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel_

_Avec des jouets par milliers_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier ..._

  
Severus stellt seine Tasse ab, lehnt sich zurück und grinst mich an.

  
"Hast du schon einen Weihnachtsbaum?"

  
Ich kann nicht anders als zu lachen.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
